1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spermicidal compositions. More particularly the present invention relates to spermicidal vaginal compositions comprising as active agent a compound belonging to a class of known 1,2-benzisothiazole derivatives, the powerful spermicidal activity of which, however, had never been previously noticed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contraceptive agents have long been known, which upon introduction into the vaginal canal in the form of suitable compositions, such as suppositories, tablets, vaginal creams and the like, kill human spermatic cells or at least inhibit their ability to effect conception.
Among the most active known spermicidal agents are the alkylphenoxy polyethoxyethanols (e.g. "Nonoxynol"), certain quaternary ammonium compounds (e.g. benzethonium chloride) and organo-mercurial compounds (e.g. phenylmercury nitrate).
While on one hand such known spermicidal agents are generally satisfactory, it is on the other hand apparent that it is desirable to find other substances which, apart from exhibiting all of the other advantageous characteristics of the known spermicidal agents, such as for instance a substantial absence of any undesired side-effect, are endowed with a more powerful spermicidal action.
1,2-BENZISOTHIAZOLE AND ITS DERIVATIVES 1,2-BENZISOTHIAZOLONE AND 1,2-BENZISOTHIAZOLE-3 -THIONE HAVE LONG SINCE BEEN KNOWN.
Specifically, there are known 1,2-benzisothiazole derivatives falling within the general formula (I) ##STR2## wherein:
X is either O or S;
y is H; NO.sub.2 ; an halogen atom or an alkyl radical having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and
R is H; a straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl radical having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more hydroxyl, tertiary amino and alkoxyl groups; a cycloaliphatic radical having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms; an aryl radical optionally substituted by halogen atoms, alkyl or alkoxyl radicals; an aralkyl radical optionally having the aromatic moiety substituted by halogen atoms, alkyl and alkoxyl radicals; or an acyl radical --COR' wherein R' is an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aryl radical.
For a general treatment of these compounds reference is made e.g. to "Advances in heterocyclic chemistry" Vol. 14, pages 43- 93 (1972) Academic Press, Inc.
Of these compounds, only their antibacterial and fungicidal activity was previously known. So, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,039 discloses that certain 1,2-benzisothiazolone derivatives having the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R is an alkyl radical, a benzyl radical substituted by halogens; a phenyl radical substituted by an alkyl radical, etc., possess useful antibacterial and antifungal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,123 discloses that certain 1,2-benzisothiazolone derivatives having the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen atom(s), possess antimicrobical activity.
Also British Pat. No. 967,028 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,022; 3,761,489; 3,821,389 and 3,862,955 disclose the synthesis and the fungicidal and bactericidal activity of certain benzisothiazole derivatives falling within general formula (I).
The local anesthetic activity of certain 3-alkylaminoalkoxy- 1,2-benzisothiazoles has been disclosed by T. Vitali et al in "I/ farmaco" Vol. 23, No. 11, pages 1081- 9.
R. Fisher et al have disclosed in Arzneimittel-Forsch 14(12), 1301- 6 (1964) that certain benzisothiazolones, among which is N-n-butyl-benzisothiazolone, have a wide range of bacteriostatic and fungistatic activity.
All the patents and articles previously mentioned are herein incorporated by reference.